<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragile by Zuzanny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706934">Fragile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzanny/pseuds/Zuzanny'>Zuzanny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reference to non-con, based on a nightmare i had, based on real life events, fic from 2004, song I wrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzanny/pseuds/Zuzanny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A song I wrote in 2004 after a nightmare remembering about my child's conception. No music, just words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fragile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fragile</p><p>by Zuzanny</p><p>01 Feb 2004</p><p> </p><p>It hurts to be broken so bad</p><p>when the only reason was</p><p>I was there to be had.</p><p>I lay awake wishing the day away.</p><p>There's nothing left that can break me</p><p>I'm sad to say.</p><p> </p><p>And I'm sorry, but I'm feeling fragile right now.</p><p>Like broken glass, I've been shattered all over ground.</p><p>You can put me back together but the cracks are still there.</p><p>Silver scars that may fade, but they're every where.</p><p> </p><p>I see his face in my nightmares.</p><p>He leans over me, laughs at my fear.</p><p>He leaves me crying, his laughter in my ears.</p><p>I never knew I was so defenseless.</p><p> </p><p>And I'm sorry, but I'm feeling a little fragile right now.</p><p>It's hard to get over something when you don't know how.</p><p>Like broken glass I'm shattered all over the floor.</p><p>I don't want to feel broken like this any more.</p><p> </p><p>And I'm lying here awake.</p><p>There has got to be more</p><p>than receptacle for lust</p><p>then a slammed closed front door.</p><p>I put my glass together,</p><p>I see all the lines.</p><p>But when the sun is rising</p><p>that's when the scars SHINE!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>